metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Missile
Missiles, also known as rocketsSuper Metroid Players' Guide, have appeared in every single game to date in the Metroid series. They are a more powerful weapon than the normal uncharged Beam, dealing 4-5 times as much damage depending on the game. Missiles are usually first acquired upon finding a Missile Tank or Missile Launcher; however, in Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid: Samus Returns, and Metroid: Other M, Samus starts off her missions with 30, 24, and 10 of them, respectively. In Metroid Fusion, they are instead "downloaded" through a Data Room. In most of the Prime games, she loses her Missiles near the beginning but reacquires them later on. Missiles are useful in destroying Brinstone walls, Zebetites and Missile Blocks, and in the Prime games and Other M, can seek targets. Missile technology is created by many sentient species in different planets across the galaxy. Despite the weapon's various origins, they are all easily compatible with Samus Aran's highly modular Power Suit. Original Metroid games The 2D side-scrolling Metroid titles feature rapid-firing missiles. In their usual form, the Missiles have a rocket shape with gray colouring and pink stripes. The Missiles can be fired rapidly, and the total number of them she can acquire varies from game to game. Super Missiles are a more potent form of missile capable of opening Green Doors and clearing away Cordite. In most 2D Metroid games, Super Missiles have their own separate ammo reserve. In Metroid Fusion the Super Missile only makes normal Missiles three times stronger with a more effective propulsion system, and can damage more hardy beings that the standard Missile could not, and simply creates a larger explosion upon impact followed by an aftershock. Missile Expansions, sometimes called Missile Tanks, can be collected to increase Samus's missile supply. In Fusion, it is heavily implied that Missiles are not closely integrated to Samus's body in comparison to her Beam weapons; this is apparent when the cold attributes of the Ice Beam are initially incompatible with Samus's new genetic make-up, while her Ice Missiles, outfitted with subzero properties, seem to have no repercussions against her. ''Metroid Prime'' series fires a missile at a Pirate Trooper in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] .]] In the ''Metroid Prime series, Samus must first obtain the Missile Launcher (which automatically provides a capacity of up to five missiles). She can then further expand her Missile reserves by collecting Missile Expansions; each Missile Expansion increases the maximum missile capacity by five (or ten in Metroid Prime Hunters). There are several uses for missiles in the Prime series, and Missiles can be combined with other weapons for special attacks, though this feature was removed in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Missiles in the first two Prime games were blue, and appeared to be energy-based. Corruption differed from the other depictions and seemingly returned to the roots of the franchise by making missiles more similar to the original designs. Missiles of the Prime series always feature a homing ability, although can still miss if the target has quick agility. Some enemies can also have a jamming effect on homing missiles, causing them to become erratic and miss their target. A few Space Pirates in Corruption are equipped with specially sloped battle armor that simply deflect missile attacks, making missiles useless against them. However, once their armor is broken, they are vulnerable to missiles. The Missile Troopers and Dark Missile Trooper are also known to use this weapon. In Metroid Prime, up to three Missiles can be on-screen at a time. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (including Multiplayer), up to six Missiles can be on-screen at a time. Missiles here inflict 15-20 damage, depending on the enemy. In Metroid Prime Hunters, the missile can be charged to deal more damage. The Missile Launcher is also Samus's Affinity Weapon. When Samus fires a charged missile, it deals more damage and gains a slight homing effect. Other hunter's missiles have no tracking effect. The missile does around 36 damage if uncharged. In Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Missiles are equippable by Federation Marines. They have seeking properties similar to Samus' Seeker Missile. :"An explosive projectile that seeks to its target when fired." ''Metroid: Other M'' In Metroid: Other M, missiles play a more unique role. Missiles are more often used to damage/eliminate things that other weapons cannot (mostly the Charge Beam). All missile types can only be fired in Search View, however. Metroid: Other M is the first Metroid game to introduce a missile supply that can be reloaded and replenished if Samus is low on missiles by holding the Wii Remote vertically, and pressing and holding the A button until her stock is replenished. This technique is known as Concentration, and can also be used to restore energy at dangerously low levels. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force In ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force, the Federation Force can equip MODs to enhance their Missiles. Only one copy of a MOD can be equipped at a time. The first MOD, Payload Density, comes in three levels and increases the amount of damage to enemies from Missiles by 20, 30 or 50%. With Split Warhead equipped, Missiles will split in two when fired, causing even more damage to enemy targets. ;Payload Density :"Increase damage of missiles by 30%." ;Split Warhead :"Missiles split in two when fired." Methods of acquisition *''Metroid/''Metroid: Zero Mission - Found in Corridor No. 5 in Brinstar. In Zero Mission, the Missiles must be collected before the Charge Beam Beast challenges Samus in the same room. *''Metroid Prime'' - Samus has Missiles at the beginning of the game, but they are lost when her suit is damaged by an explosion on the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]]. It is reacquired in Hive Totem after the Hive Mecha is defeated. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - Samus begins the game with the Missile Launcher. It is empty, however, and Missiles are first acquired from a defeated Petrasyl in the Meditation Room of the Celestial Archives. *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - Samus loses the Missile Launcher after being attacked in an alternate dimension whilst on a mission to recover lost Federation troops on planet Aether. She recovers them shortly after locating the Federation's ship, the [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]], where a Missile Launcher is in storage in a Galactic Federation Ordnance Crate. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Samus finds a Munitions Storage containing Missiles on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus/''Metroid: Samus Returns - Samus begins the game with Missiles. *''Super Metroid'' - Samus finds the Missiles once again in Brinstar, but in a different room close to the original location of Kraid's Lair. *''Metroid: Other M'' - Samus has the Missiles, and uses one unauthorized to open a door. During the fight with the Brug Mass, Adam permanently gives her Authorization to use them once again. *''Metroid Fusion'' - Samus downloads support data for a Missile Launcher on the Operations Deck. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Missile is Samus Aran's Side Special Attack in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. It is similar to the 2D appearance and function, but homes in on enemies like in the later Prime games. However, unlike all of its appearances in Metroid games, it moves very slowly and will decelerate until it stops and explodes after traveling for a set amount of time. By smashing the joystick before pressing B, Samus will fire a Super Missile rather than a normal one; Super Missiles inflict slightly more damage than normal Missiles but lack a homing ability. When fired, it will initially move even slower than a normal Missile, but rapidly accelerates until it is much faster than a normal Missile. Instead of slowing down at the end of its flight, it travels at full speed until it reaches its maximum range, at which point it will immediately explode. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Missile can be customized. Its two variants are Relentless and Turbo Missile. Dark Samus, as Samus's Echo Fighter, uses Missiles in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as well. Her Missiles are fired at a lower height, which means she can hit smaller targets (such as Pichu when it crouches) that Samus's Missiles could not. An Ultimate update on January 29, 2019 extended the range of Samus's Missiles and reduced her vulnerability when she fires one in midair. Types of Missiles *'Normal Missile'- The basic missile Samus gets at the beginning of the game or finds later in the game. Normally does more damage than a regular un-charged Beam shot. Has rapid fire capability in the 2D Metroid games. *'Super Missile'- A stronger version of the missile, sometimes a power-up to regular Missiles or a separate power-up portrayed as a silver projectile with an enlarged green warhead. It appears in Metroid Prime as the Beam Combo for the Power Beam. Metroid: Other M fires the Super Missiles in a similar way to the Beam Combo. *'Seeker Missile'- Yet another missile-based upgrade that only appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Other M. This allows the ability to lock on to up to 5 different targets then simultaneously fire a missile at each (In the case with Other M, one of the five Missiles is actually a Super Missile). In Echoes and Corruption, a single enemy or more may be locked on to multiple times to expose a weakness or to just do more damage. .]] *'Ice Missile'- A ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption feature is the Ice Missile upgrade (obtained by defeating Rundas) which turns all normal Missiles into Ice Missiles. Ice Missiles have no negative characteristics or disadvantages over normal missiles and have the added abilities to slow down or freeze enemies, freeze liquids in the environment, and open doors protected by shields vulnerable to cold-based weaponry. It should also be noted that Ice Missiles appear in Metroid Fusion as well, as the Ice Beam was assumed incompatible with Samus' Metroid-infused cellular makeup at the time and therefore could not be downloaded from the Galactic Federation. *'Homing Missile'- Not a true upgrade, but a feature of the Missiles in 3-D games. These seek enemies. *'Diffusion Missile'- Only appearance thus far is during the events of Metroid Fusion. This upgrade adds a charging effect to the Ice Missiles; when fully charged, a successful hit will diffuse it's freezing effect across a large area, chilling anything in the blast radius. *'Hyper Missile'- This is a powerful attack that appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; it uses one standard missile, but can only be used in Hypermode. It puts a large drain on Phazon reserves (equally draining the Hypermode time limit), but creates a very large explosion that can defeat many enemies (and those nearby) in only one hit. *'Charge Combos'- In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, charging a beam and activating a missile will activate a Charge Combo, if that particular beam's Charge Combo has been added to the suit. There have been 7 different types of these (over the course of two games). Official data ''Metroid'' Wanpakku manga "When you collect one, you will receive five Missiles. You can defeat any enemies that show up with one Missile." ''Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' "When you take one, the number increases by five. You can have up to 255 Missiles." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide'' (Terminals, page 8) "These are necessary for opening certain doors and give you a better chance against the powerful guardians. You'll be able to carry five missiles for each missile icon you collect. To use missiles, highlight the icon screen top with SELECT and press X to fire. Location: Crateria, Brinstar, Norfair, Wrecked ship, Maridia." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "These are the standard Missiles Samus downloads early in the game." ''Fusion'' website "The ability to fire Missiles is crucial throughout the exploration of the space station. However, with a limited supply, Missiles must be used carefully." Official Metroid Prime website Weapon effect: Devastating potential :Weapon range: 3–10 m :Weapon potential: Lethal :"Chozo technology. The Missile Launcher adds ballistic weapon capabilities to Samus Aran's standard Arm Cannon. Its ammunition is limited. Charge Combo enhancements scattered throughout Tallon IV allow the Missile Launcher to be used in tandem with the Charge Beam, creating devastating effects." ''Metroid Prime'' scans ;Hive Totem :"It appears this item can only be reached by using the elevated bridge." ;Gravity Chamber :"This item rests on a ledge that appears to be too high to access by jumping." ;Metroid Prime series Inventory data ''Metroid EX: Samus & Joey'' Chapter 1 "Has the ability to create a Missile by gathering chemicals and elements from the area surrounding the user." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This is the most basic form of a Missile." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Press R+B to fire. Opens red hatches." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Logbook entry "Launches explosive-tipped MISSILES that detonate in a percussive blast. This standard-issue weapon is extremely effective in dealing with biological threats. Hold the FIRE button to charge the weapon and cause the MISSILE to seek heat signatures. Charging will attract energy and ammo." ''Metroid: Other M'' onscreen tutorial "NORMAL MISSILE Press A and release immediately while locked on." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press and release A while locked on to release a missile. If you press and release A when the Charge Gauge is fully charged, five missiles will be used and you'll shoot a powerful Super Missile." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data "Controls: Press A while locked on." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Tips "Holding a direction will fire a Homing Missile, while quickly inputting a direction will fire a Super Missile!" ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' "You can fire multiple homing missiles simply by holding a side direction and repeatedly hitting the Special button." :Damage 5~10% :"Fires a homing missile at the closest opponent. If you input the attack as a Smash attack, it fires a Super Missile. The Super Missile launches higher, travels farther, and deals more damage, but only travels horizontally. Note, you can only have one Super Missile at a time or Samus will misfire." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' on-screen tutorial "While holding R, press Y to fire missiles." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen data "A standard Missile sub-weapon that fires a powerful projectile. Hold R and then press Y to fire." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ''"Samus starts her mission on SR388 with a Missile Launcher and a decent-sized missile count. Missiles—along with the Ice Beam—are your primary means of damaging Metroids, but they’re also excellent for dealing with most of the planet’s other hostile types. You find a metric ton of Missile Tank Upgrades on this planet, so don’t be afraid to utilize these projectiles with reckless abandon." * The Homing Missile sentence is used in Corruption. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tips ;Samus :Missile (Side Special) – "Holding a direction will fire a homing missile, while quickly inputting a direction will fire a Super Missile." ;Dark Samus :Missile (Side Special) – "Holding a direction when you press the special-move button will fire a homing missile, and quickly inputting a direction as you press the special-move button will fire a Super Missile!" Trivia *In the Metroid Prime games, Missiles have a slower rate of fire than their variants in the 2-D Metroid games. However, this can be remedied by rapidly pressing and alternating constantly between the buttons that shoot the Missiles and Beams, respectively. This technique is called the Rapid Fire Missiles. An example of this can be seen here. **If there are currently three Missiles on-screen and a Charge Combo is used, the Charge Combo will fire, but no bullet will produce. (Doing this does not use up any Missiles, though Samus would still need the proper amount to initally fire.) *It is revealed in Corruption by use of the X-Ray Visor that the reloading mechanism for the missile launcher is actually operated manually by Samus turning her hand inside the arm cannon, performing the turning motion of the open barrel seen every time Samus fires a missile. However, this action is not performed in Metroid Prime. :*In Other M, Samus pumps her Arm Cannon after each Missile, similar to a shotgun. *In Metroid Prime, firing missiles will not activate any Blue Doors, and instead will bounce off and Samus' visor will display a message saying that it is not a weapon that can open that door. Oddly, this never occurs for the other Blue Doors of the Prime series. This error has been fixed for most, if not all Blue Doors in the Wii versions of Prime. *Although Missiles are said to be Samus's Affinity Weapon in Hunters, several enemies seem to have versions of the Missiles and the Missile Launchers in Echoes and Corruption seem to be of Galactic Federation origin. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus fires a Missile at a Desbrachian, there is a possibility that it will bounce off its armor and reflect back at her, dealing light damage. *In Metroid Prime Hunters, Samus cannot use Missiles until she obtains a Missile ammo from a defeated Petrasyl. This marks the first game in the series where Missiles cannot be used until a Missile ammo pickup is obtained. Gallery Metroid 02.jpg|''Metroid'' artwork VTFM Corridor No 5.png|''Victory Techniques for Metroid'' CNTGM Welcome to Videoland Page 1.jpg|Samus firing Missiles at Ridley in Captain N: The Game Master Missile 362.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Missile Launcher Blast Shield Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus uses the Missile Launcher on a Missile Door Lock in Metroid Prime. Missile Fusion.png|Samus firing a Missile in Metroid Fusion. File:Missile ability S&J.png|''Metroid EX'' Seeker launcher.png|Samus using the Seeker Launcher upgrade in Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. Img004.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' Missile in MOM.png|A Missile being fired in Other M. OtherMHUDMissile.png|Missile icon shown in Other M when examining a destructible object. SSB3DS Samus Missile 1.jpeg|Samus firing Missiles in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS SSB3DS Samus Missile 2.jpeg|Missiles in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS File:Missile MPFF.png|''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' File:Missile icon.png|''Federation Force'' artwork References ru:Ракеты it:Lanciamissili Category:Missiles Category:Brinstar Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Temple Grounds Category:GFS Olympus Category:Main Sector Category:Operations Deck Category:Recurring Items Category:Chozo technology Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Concussive weaponry Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Beginning Items Category:Samus Aran Category:Equipment Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Special Actions